


I'm here

by Lightofonesoul



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, John POV, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sharing a Bed, a bit angst, sherlock s4, sleeping at last, soft john, tender Sherlock, the light after the storm, they holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/pseuds/Lightofonesoul
Summary: "«Come to bed with me...to sleep» The doctor’s glance is elsewhere now.«Pardon?» Sherlock says in a confused tone, and that’s what makes John smile.«I mean, sleep with me Sherlock. You know? When two people share the bed and sleep closer...»«Yeah, yes. I understand» ...he knows that to have Sherlock closer like that, is the most beautiful thing in the world"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction before the TST coming out so the characters maybe they are bit different :)  
> I've used this song for writing, inspiring me so much and i adore this band!!  
> Thanks to the cinnaroll impossibleelement for editing this  
> and thanks to everyone read it ^_^

_"I’ll keep you safe_

_Our mistakes they were bound to be made But I promise you I’ll keep you safe"_ _[Sleeping at last- Keep you safe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHXa85SOWtk) _

 

John has difficulty sleeping tonight, but that is not news; because he often finds himself looking at the white ceiling for many hours. He tries to find something, he doesn’t know what, anything to make him sleep and calm him; but it’s very hard.

The few hours John can sleep, the nightmares trouble him. A dark cloud full of treason and pain...everything now in the past. But they trouble him, with the sweaty nightmares and the invisible tears.

Sherlock, tonight as usual lately, walks at the downstairs floor and this doesn’t help John sleep at all. The consulting detective, as him, has his own shadows, that the doctor wants so hard to destroy.

Suddenly, Sherlock’s steps stop and that doesn’t calm the blogger, quite the opposite, it upsets him. So John puts on his blue dressing gown, and goes downstairs.

The blogger finds the sitting room in a strange darkness, but the kitchen light is on and John feels confused. He tries to turn the light on in the living room, but something stops him.

An agonizing vision of Sherlock sliding down the wall, his knees covering up his body and supporting his head. The light from above, illuminates him a little, and seeps into his curly hair. John gulps, he feels a huge weight inside him and an anxiousness wrap his stomach at seeing Sherlock like this: helpless, desperate.

So, the doctor kneels in front of him.

«Sherlock» He calls him with a soft whisper, and the consulting detective lifts his head, but his bright eyes are full of fear. He doesn’t look at John and his gaze is elsewhere. It’s like Sherlock is in trance and the doctor feels afraid for him because of that.

«Sherlock, hey» He still insists. Sherlock jumps and his fear goes away when he looks at him.

The detective blinks. «John?»

And the doctor nods. «Yes, I’m here. You want to get up, don’t you?» The doctor smiles at him and offers his hand to Sherlock, but he denies it and gets up on his own.

«I’m fine» John recognizes the lie in his reply, but doesn’t say anything. He thinks that probably the same clouds that trouble him, stress Sherlock too. Because the two of them had seen hell...

«Nightmare, isn’t it?» The doctor looks at him and waits for the consulting detective to do the same, and after a few seconds, John sees his wonderful eyes. Sherlock nods but doesn’t reply and John sighs, a minute passes and they both look at each other before anyone says something.

«Come to bed with me...to sleep» The doctor’s glance is elsewhere now.

«Pardon?» Sherlock says in a confused tone, and that’s what makes John smile.

«I mean, sleep with me Sherlock. You know? When two people share the bed and sleep closer...»

«Yeah, yes. I understand» The consulting detective interrupts him. He gulps and half-closes his eyes.

John goes to the door. «So, are you coming?» He looks back to him with his head turned to the right. Sherlock opens his mouth but doesn’t say anything.

He feels very confused and embarrassed, John knows that.

So he smiles again, turns around and goes up the stairs, and after a few seconds, Sherlock follows him and takes his hand. John blinks, but he feels happy, not embarrassed in any way... It’s so natural, so intimate.

In the past, they had held hands but worried that the people would talk, now it’s different. Because they are alone and John is happy when he holds Sherlock’s hand too.

 

«Why this, John? Don’t try to comfort me» His deep tone reverberates in the bedroom, and John loves that voice.

«I’m not trying to comfort you, but I find it very interesting and comfortable to stare at the ceiling together» In fact, they are with their faces to the ceiling.

Sherlock sighs and John knows he rolled his eyes, he just knows! Despite the darkness, so a little smile covers the doctor’s lips.

«John, this is good, but...» The curly man whispers, but he stops suddenly. The doctor feels his embarrassment in the cold chills on his skin, and feels tender for him too. John wants...he doesn’t really know what, but he knows that to have Sherlock closer like that, is the most beautiful thing in the world.

«Sherlock...»

«She was your wife» Sherlock interrupts him and John sighs.

«Yes. She was, in fact» But he stopped thinking about her like his wife, when John had knew Mary had betrayed him. When he found her in Morocco with a gun and purpose. And when he discovered her true identity.

John definitely stopped loving her when he found out with Sherlock and Mycroft in a little room. They were there, with a gun. And Culver Smith was talking to them from the camera, playing his mad game. He worked for Moriarty, or rather Mary.

Because Mary is the real Moriarty, and she had said James Moriarty was only her Jim.

Yeah, her Jim...

«You tried to shoot her» Sherlock adds this and John looks elsewhere.

He remembers that moment when they were saved only thanks to the Holmes brother’s plan, and he had seen Mary in front of him. He had a gun in that moment, and yes, he had thought of shooting her. But of course, he did not. After Lestrade and the police of Scotland Yard arrived there and the problem was solved.

«And we’ve been tortured by her. Specially you.» John replies and tightened his fist. They had been psychologically and pragmatically tortured by Mary, she had burned Sherlock’s heart out of him.

John feels very angry for this like he has a fire inside of him; because he wasn’t able to protect the only person and man that counts for him. And for two years, maybe even more, Mary had tried to push Sherlock away and John wasn’t able to stop this. He didn’t know.

Now, thank God, she is far away from them, probably in a security jail, but John doesn’t care about that.

She had quiet shadows to fight, and she was a shadow too. But John and Sherlock, together, can get out of this pain. Together they will win.

And John will keep him safe, despite the mistakes, because he has made a lot of them and he owes him so much.

John feels the sheets swish and he sees a part of Sherlock’s face in the darkness. He turns and looks at him. The doctor gets a glimpse of his lovely eyes in the shade, and it’s comfortable.

«John, it’s not your fault» Obviously, Sherlock has deduced John’s thoughts and the doctor sighs.

«And first I wanted...well, for you to comfort me. It's you to be comfort» John feels his heart warm because of this, and turns to Sherlock too.

«And Mary...»

«Mary is not important anymore. She will never tough you again, I swear to you, Sherlock. I promise you» John interrupts him and sees a smile appear on Sherlock’s perfect lips.

Oh... well, at this point, we should try to sleep a bit» The consulting detective whispers this and turns to his back, the doctor silently agrees with him.

«Goodnight, Sherlock» The curly man then replies with a grumble and John smiles. So he sighs and tries to relax, Sherlock is right there, so close to him and everything is fine.

«John» Suddenly Sherlock calls him.

«Mmh?»

«Thank you» He says with a soft tone, and that makes John smile again, and so after some months of suffocated nightmare and troubled nights, together they fall asleep. They sleep comforted by the presence of the other. Together.


End file.
